Harry Potter and Internet troubles
by Serindipity9
Summary: Harry and his friends return for their 6th year at Hogwarts. A big difference is the addition of magical computers at the school. Will Harry and his friends be able to deal with the new troubles and benifets that computers bring to the school? Read and Re
1. Default Chapter

I know it's been done before but I am incredibly bored so I'm going to write another one and hopefully people will like it.

As Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way up towards Gryffindor tower they talked about Dumbledore's speech earlier that night. "Did you hear him talk about the computers?" Hermione asked smiling with glee.

"I don't get what's so great about these commuter thingy's," Ron said with a bewildered look on his freckly face.

"Computers, mate. Not commuter," Harry said as they reached the fat lady's corridor.

"Password?" Said the oh-so-familiar voice.

"Supercalifragalisticexpialidocious," Hermione said in a rushed voice. (A/n: HEHEHE couldn't resist.)

As they walked into the common room they noticed a large group around the bulletin board. Since Hermione was the smallest she wiggled her way to the front where she read

_**Attention**_

_**As you all know Hogwarts has purchased computers (muggle technology).**_

**_These computers will be available to students raised in a muggle household or in Muggle studies, these students may have access to the computers starting immediately, However to those that the above statement does not apply will be required to take a short seminar before being allowed to use the computers._**

_**There are two labs in the castle; one in the Muggle Studies room, the second in the Library.**_

_**Please enjoy responsibly!**_

The next morning after waking up early, Harry made his way towards the Library in hope of seeing how the computers worked. As he walked in he saw that the library was deserted with the exception of two other students, a Ravenclaw boy and a Hufflepuff girl. He decided to take a computer towards the end of the row away from the other two students.

(computer will be in this font)

Name: Harry Potter

Year:  6

House: Gryffindor

Username-

Username…. While he was looking around the room trying to think of a username he happened to see a sign posted on the wall across from him "_When choosing a username please try and be discreet."_ He thought to himself 'Well that rules out boywholived,' he said smiling at his own joke. 'A discreet username… Hmm 'seekerstar,' nahh there's only 4 seekers at the school…. 'GryffindorGold,' noooo then people would know I'm in Gryffindor….. 'Serpenttalk,' well people would think I was in Slytherin, or that I'm Malfoy…. 'PhoenixTears,' hmmm, I like it.

Username: PhoenixTears

Password: Prongs

Accept

After he pushed Accept he looked around and noticed a fair amount of people had come in to try out the new computers. Even for a magical computer it was still a tad slow when loading. The first page he went to was Interhouse chat.

(Usernames will be in bold. Mediators will be bold italic)

**_Welcome to the Interhouse chat room: Building interhouse relationships with the click of a mouse_** .

**_Moony: _**Hi PheonixTears. Just follow these rules. No profanity, if someone says back off, back off, and please be discreet. Oh forgot to tell ya I'm Moony and the chat room mediator.

PhoenixTears: Will do.

RedChaser: Hi Phoenix cool name.

_**Serendipity has entered the room:**_

Serendipity: Hi everyone.

RedChaser: Hey Serendipity. I'm red, are you in the muggle studies room or the Library?

Serendipity: Library what about you guys? (They're the only 4 in the room, the rest of the people on the computers are surfing the web or playing games)

RedChaser: Muggle Studies it's my first class.

PhoenixTears: I'm in the library.

RedChaser: So Moony, where are you?

Moony: Ummm, well I'm in my office. You guys want me to talk too?

RedChaser: Yeppers. Hey Serendipity, Phoenix you guys are supposed to talk.

_**HerbologyMajor has entered the room**_

_**Moony: Welcome Herbology have fun and please be polite. Oh and I'm the mediator of this room.**_

RedChaser: Herbology what's up man?

Serendipity: Who says Herbology is a guy?

RedChaser: No one. Herbology are you a guy?

HerbologyMajor: Ummm… Yes

Serendipity: Phoenix your not one to talk are you?

PhoenixTears: Well I don't really have anything to say… What do you all like to do?

RedChaser: I love reading Witch Weakly, and playing Chaser.

HerbologyMajor: I like Herbology.

Serendipity: I like to study and read. Can't forget my friends I love my friends. Moony?

Moony: Well, I like pranks too and also dark creatures.

RedChaser: Herbology what's your favorite plant?

Serendipity: So Phoenix, what do you like to do?

PhoenixTears: Well I really like Defense Against the Dark Arts, and being with my friends.

_**JontheDevil has entered the room**_

_**Calamari has entered the room**_

JontheDevil: hey everyone

_**Serendipity has invited PhoenixTears to instant message**_

_**Accept Decline **_

At this Harry just stared at the screen, this person wanted to talk to only him. 'Should I accept? They seem nice,' as he thought the last part he clicked the accept button and he entered the private message.

_**PhoenixTears has left the room**_

_**Serendipity has left the room**_

_**Moony: I new it!**_

RedChaser: You knew what?

_**Moony: Woops… never mind.**_

HerbologyMajor: So Red what year are you in?...

(Back to Harry and Serendipity)

Serendipity: You accepted?

PhoenixTears: Yeah. You sound surprised?

Serendipity: Oh no! I guess I was just thinking you probably wouldn't want to talk to a stranger you just met in a chat room.

PhoenixTears: I understand. So what would you like to talk about?

Serendipity: Well first we should agree on rules.

PhoenixTears: Okay, like no names?

Serendipity: Yeah that's a good one. How about if you feel uncomfortable about a question or a topic you don't have answer?

PhoenixTears: Any other ideas?

Serendipity: No, but we can add as we go along. What's your favorite class?

PhoenixTears: Defense Against the Dark Arts. You?

Serendipity: That or Transfiguration, I love changing things.

PhoenixTears: Defense is just very practical, so is Transfiguration.

PhoenixTears: What year are you in? I'm in 6th.

Serendipity; Yes it is practical. I am also in 6th. Oh that was the bell. Will you be on later?

PhoenixTears: Yeah if I'm not on though you can email me at PhoenixTearsHogwarts.mag

Serendipity: Great Bye

_**Serendipity has signed off**_

__

**_OH MY GOSH THIS IS SO BAD! But I'll post it so I can truly know that it's horrible when you review. So yeah please review, if you want me to continue tell me if you think of anything that can improve it please tell me or you can just call me a dumb a for posting something so stupid. Please review and if anyone knows any good time travel fics please email me with the name. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: After Classes**_

****To Harry classes had seemed to last all day, especially History of Magic. Bins took it upon himself to give the most boring lessen of the century when he started to ramble on about the history of owl post. Even Hermione seemed to be in a different world during ¾ of the days lessons.

Finally dinner had ended Harry and what seemed to be half of the student body rushed to either of the two computer labs whether to do homework, play games, or chat to random students.

_**Username: PhoenixTears**_

_**Password: Prongs**_

The first thing Harry did was enter the Interhouse Chat room

_**Moony: Welcome back Phoenix, same rules as before. Surprisingly you're the only one in here. It seems most people have decided to go to their own house rooms, or make up their own for special interests. So you may want to join one of those or homework.**_

**PhoenixTears: Can you and I just talk? And plus I think someone might come in here.**

_**Moony: Yeah sure. I'm guessing you're talking about Serendipity.**_

**PhoenixTears: How did you know? Do you know who we are?**

_**Moony: Yes I do know who every one is because if I didn't then it would make it hard to give detentions wouldn't it? Oh and I guessed right because she was the only one you really talked to.**_

(A/N: Screw having Moony and only Moony in Bold italic it's to time consuming! He will just be in bold like every one else)

**PhoenixTears: Seeing as how you know who I am, and seeing as how your username gives you away… well to at least 5 people in the school including me, why don't you just tell me who Serendipity is and I'll tell you what Tonks said to me in her recent owl. **

**Moony: Tisk Tisk Harry, that would be breaking one of your rules. . Tonks wrote you a letter? **

**PhoenixTears: YOU READ OUR CONVERSATIONS?**

**Moony: Only a select few students that I'm rather involved with. WHAT DID IT SAY?**

**PhoenixTears: It said something about a noun. **

**Moony: You are James's son! That's exactly something he would have said. **

_**Serendipity has entered the room**_

**Moony: Welcome back Serendipity, same rules as last time. No rude remarks… Do you mind if I continue to be apart of conversations?**

**Serendipity: Of course not.**

**Moony: Phoenix what did she say?**

**PhoenixTears: Hey Serendipity, how are you? I told you she asked about a noun.**

**Moony: Phoenix I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT A NOUN IS! **

**PhoenixTears: Well then you have a bit of a problem don't you?**

**Moony: Phoenix if you don't tell me what a noun is, no phoenix tears will be able to heal your wounds!**

**Serendipity: Moony a noun is a person place or thing. So now you don't have to hurt Phoenix.**

**Moony: Thank you Serendipity, you are a very smart kind person unlike some people.**

**PhoenixTears: Hey I gave you your answer you just have to have to figure out what that answer is.**

**Serendipity: Well this is very fascinating, a problem to solve. Moony you are a professor and therefore I hope you are speaking about a woman your own age. If said woman was writing to Phoenix that must mean they have a common link. So to get your answer find out who or what is their common link.**

**PhoenixTears: There ya go Moony just figure out the common link. Couldn't have put it better my self Serendipity. **

**Serendipity: Since starting these computers I've been wondering about every ones names and how they got them. **

**PhoenixTears: Well I love Phoenix's, they're so loyal. I can really trust them to always be their for me when I need help. The Tears part is because I find them… useful.**

**Serendipity: Well that certainly is a great name. You say useful as in the fact that they can heal wounds with them?**

**Moony: This is like watching Cavemen try to make fire for the first time.**

**Serendipity: I'm not exactly sure what you are implying Moony.**

**Moony: Everything and anything, but nothing at all.**

**PhoenixTears: What are you talking about Moon?**

**Moony: Tisk Tisk trying to pry into my own thoughts. Certain people would be thrilled I however am not.**

**PhoenixTears: Don't you forget Professor Moony That I know something that you are keen to know.**

**Serendipity: WELL this is fascinating, but I feel like the third wheel so I will talk to you all later.**

**Moony: Serendipity please stay and talk to Phoenix. Don't leave me all alone with him.**

**PhoenixTears: Please excuse Moony and I. Would you like to talk in a private message? **

**Serendipity: Umm sure. **

**Moony: Fine just go I'll just enjoy being here all alone!**

**Serendipity: We could stay and talk in here.**

**Moony: Oh no I was just joking if no one is in the room I'm allowed to close it. That leaves me free to prepare.**

**PhoenixTears: Prepare for what? **

**Moony: Everything and Anything, but nothing at all.**

**PhoenixTears: Never mind.**

_**Entering Private Message**_

**PhoenixTears: So… What would you like to talk about?**

**Serendipity: Homework? Have you done yours?**

**PhoenixTears: Yes I have… ummm… well I only have 3 inches to go on my potions essay.**

**Serendipity: But the potions essay isn't due it next Tuesday. You do your work early?**

**PhoenixTears: Yeah well I know it's geeky. It's just I'm trying to impress a girl by being really focused on something besides a snitch or Defense Against the Dark Arts. **

**Serendipity: Oh… your trying to impress a girl… I guess that answers the question of are you male or female. **

**Serendipity: Oh and I do not think it is geeky to do your homework instead of procrastinating till the last second to do it like someone I know.**

**PhoenixTears: I know a lot of people like that… In fact I used to be one of those types. Some things that happened over the summer have made me decide to change some priorities.**

**Serendipity: If you don't mind my asking what happened?**

**PhoenixTears: I can't really describe what happened except that some people I'm very close to really put things into perspective. **

**PhoenixTears: So do you have your homework done?**

**Serendipity: Yes I do. Even my potions essay.**

**PhoenixTears: Would you mind giving me 3 inches of info?**

**Serendipity: I don't let my friends copy, and I will not let you. **

**Serendipity: I'm sorry that sounded mean! I'll tell you where to look. The 12th chapter of "Potions Friend or Foe?" is entirely about little things about potions that are very important. You'll find all of your information there.**

**PhoenixTears: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You remind me of a good friend of mine.**

**Serendipity: Well thank you. However I must say that you don't exactly remind me of anyone I know particularly well. **

**Serendipity: Oh look it's 9pm better head to my common room. Don't want to get caught by Filtch and his cat.**

**PhoenixTears: really 9 wow we've been talking a long time. Umm can we talk tomorrow?**

**Serendipity: Of course. Before class or after?**

**PhoenixTears: Both if we can make it and if we cant just after?**

**Serendipity: That sounds wonderful talk to you then. Bye**

**PhoenixTears: Bye**

_**PhoenixTears has logged off**_

_**Serendipity has logged off**_

__

_**That's it for this wonderful chapter lol. **_

_**Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I really appreciated it and would love more.**_

_**I will personally send chapter 3 to who ever can guess who all of the people are by their usernames. The person who gets the most will get 3 and 4 before I post and the person who gets the second most right gets chapter 3 before.**_

_**Usernames**_

_**PhoenixTears: Please be able to get this right!**_

_**Moony: please read the above statement**_

_**RedChaser:**_

_**HerbologyMajor:**_

_**Serendipity:**_

_**BONUS: **_

_**JontheDevil: Not important to the story but kinda obvious. Oh and If you can guess my relationship with HIM you get a bonus point**_

_**Calamari: Again not important to the story. But people who pay attention will get it. Oh and since it's late and I'm hyper if you get who this is I will send you the chapter of your choice when you want it.**_

_**Please play and amuse me.**_

_**Kali Marie Bose**_


	3. chapter 3

**_OK Sorry everybody that this is so late I have a good excuse so please hear me out! School is a major bust right now I'm in 3 advanced placement classes (US History, European History, and Physics) So I'm swamped because there are big exams at the end of the year and if you do good enough you get college credit so I'm working my a off trying to study 24/7. _**

**_You all did brilliant with my little game however seeing has how this chapter is so late I did not send it out to those who got the majority correct. I am very sorry! When I'm back up to speed I'll send it to the winners. And yes I'm gonna leave you wondering if it was you till then._**

**Chapter 3: 20 Questions**

**Username: PhoenixTears**

**Password: Prongs**

Harry had woken up extra early in hope that he would get to spend more time chatting with Serendipity.

**_Welcome to the Interhouse chat room: Building interhouse relationships with the click of a mouse_** .

**Moony: Who in their right mind would be up this early? Rules are the same blah blah blah!**

**PhoenixTears: Well you for starters**

**Moony: And secondly a certain girl is supposed to meet you here? **

**PhoenixTears: You were reading again? Ok yeah you go ahead and do that. What's the weirdest name you've scene so far? **

**Moony: Well there is a girl running around using the name Calamari, but the weirdest has to be Dumbledore's name 'SnuggleBuggleLemonDrop'**

**Serendipity has entered the chat**

**Moony: Welcome back Serendipity rules are the same. Enjoy…**

**Serendipity: Thanks. Hey why are there no people in here?**

**Moony: Most people just want to talk to people they already know. Then people discovered that they could create chat rooms that catered to a particular interest.**

**Serendipity: Oh that makes sense. Hi phoenix.**

**PhoenixTears: Hi how are you?**

**Serendipity: Fine thanks, and you?**

**PhoenixTears: Better now.**

**Serendipity:…….**

**PhoenixTears: Well you see now I'm not alone with Moony. **

**Serendipity: Oh. Moony would you mind if we went into a private chat?**

**Moony: Umm… Why are you asking my permission?**

**Serendipity: Well you and phoenix may have been having a conversation before I entered.**

**Moony: Oh well thank you for your politeness. Feel free to enter a private chat because I believe that my books are calling.**

**Serendipity: Ok bye**

**(blah blah blah they enter the private chat thingy)**

**PhoenixTears: hello again.**

**Serendipity: Bonjour **

**PhoenixTears: Umm…. Is that French?**

**Serendipity: yeppers**

**PhoenixTears: Did you just say 'yeppers'?**

**Serendipity: Is there a problem with that?**

**PhoenixTears: no… would you like to play a game?**

**Serendipity: on the computer?**

**PhoenixTears: Yeah**

**Serendipity: example please**

**PhoenixTears: 20 questions. We get to ask each other 20 questions (rules from before apply). So do you want to play?**

**Serendipity: Sure you go first.**

**PhoenixTears: 1. Favorite Color?**

**Serendipity: surprisingly yellow. When I see it I feel happy! **

**Serendipity: 1. Favorite season.**

**PhoenixTears: Winter. It was my mom's favorite season and she would always get excited when there was a chance of snow. (a/n: assume Lupin told him)**

**Serendipity: That's sweet. **

**PhoenixTears: 2. Favorite Fairy Tail? **

**Serendipity: Alice and Wonderland**

**PhoenixTears: Wow, really?**

**Serendipity: Why what were you expecting?**

**PhoenixTears: Cinderella.**

**Serendipity: No. It's a good tale but it's a tad bit main stream. Alice and Wonderland is a tad bit more original.**

**PhoenixTears: I know what you mean.**

**Serendipity: Okay so my turn? 2. Most embarrassing moment?**

**Phoenix: oh tough question… It was in primary school and I really didn't have any friends. There was this one girl who I had the biggest crush on and I was talking to her when the bully came up to her and asked her out. Well I was so mad because she said yes that I accidentally turned her hair blue.**

**Serendipity: I'm sorry but that's really funny.**

**PhoenixTears: Yeah thinking back on it, it was kind of funny. Ok… 3. Favorite childhood memory?**

**Serendipity: Getting my Hogwarts letter. I felt excited and scared at the same time. 3. Favorite T.V. show?**

**PhoenixTears: I never watched much TV. Sorry. 4. If you weren't a witch what would you like to be when you're older?**

**Serendipity: it's ok, a professor at a small college.**

**PhoenixTears: What would you teach?**

**Serendipity: English Literature.**

**PhoenixTears: That's cool.**

**Serendipity: 4. If you could learn any language what would you chose?**

**PhoenixTears: French.**

**Serendipity: Me too.**

**PhoenixTears: 5. Favorite Band?**

**Serendipity: Weird Sisters.**

**PhoenixTears: yeah they're good.**

**Serendipity: 5. Favorite Book?**

**PhoenixTears: Ok you're the only person who can know this! My favorite book has nothing to do with Quiditch which a lot of people would think it was. No my favorite book is A Mid Summer Nights Dream. **

**Serendipity: Really? I wouldn't have guessed that. I wish some of my friends could be like you!**

**PhoenixTears: 6. Your favorite book?**

**Serendipity: You stole my question!**

**PhoenixTears: I'm sorry. Please answer the question.**

**Serendipity: You're forgiven. My favorite book would have to _be the Diary of Anne Frank_, but I also like_ Hogwarts A History. _**

**PhoenixTears: A friend of mine loves Hogwarts A History! **

**PhoenixTears: We better get going to class if we don't want to be late. Would you like to talk again after class's and continue where we left off?**

**Serendipity: Of course! Talk to you then.**

_**PhoenixTears signed off**_

_**Serendipity signed off**_

**(a/n: Ok I could end it here but that would be a short chapter. So I'm going to keep going for a bit. Ok the real reason why I put in this authors note, each student has an email with their own name not their user name so for example Harry's would be HPotterHogwarts.magic)**

**Username: PhoenixTears**

**Password: Prongs**

**_HPotterHogwarts.magic has 2 new emails. _**

**RLupinHogwarts.magic. **

**Hi, Harry. WHAT DID TONKS SAY? If it's not important then I don't need to know (I'll just want to know). Hope Snape is behaving accordingly. Oh and again job well done on that paper you wrote. How much did Hermione help you?**

**Reply**

**What she said is not important. And Hermione didn't help me. I'll see you in class later.**

**mail sent**

**2. HGrangerHogwarts.magic. **

**Hey, Harry. I was just emailing you because, well we haven't been talking that much really and I was wondering if I had done something to upset you because if I did please tell what it was. How have you been? Well better get back to my book.**

**Reply**

**Hi Hermione, I'm sorry I've seemed distant lately. No you haven't done a thing to upset me. Here to make it up to you would you like to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend? If you're busy I understand but it would be fun if we went. I'll see you in class.**

**mail sent**

**After he had scene that his reply was sent he entered the chat room in hopes that he could spend a few more minutes chatting with Serendipity**

**_Welcome to the Interhouse chat room: Building interhouse relationships with the click of a mouse_** .

**Moony: Welcome back PhoenixTears, I believe you are yet again her to talk to HSerendipity? You will be pleased to know that she is already here and I will leave you two too it.**

**(blah blah blah they enter the private chat thingy)**

**Serendipity: Hey, how are you?**

**PhoenixTears: I'm ok how are you?**

**Serendipity: I'm good. Anything exciting happen to you this morning?**

**PhoenixTears: Got an email from my friend. I decided to ask her to go with me this weekend.**

**Serendipity: The one you like? **

**PhoenixTears: Yeah. What about you?**

**Serendipity: Oh just talked to friends went to class. **

**Serendipity: So what did she say?**

**PhoenixTears: What did who say?**

**Serendipity: Your friend.**

**PhoenixTears: Oh well, she hasn't answered yet because I asked her over email.**

**Serendipity: Oh, well I hope she says yes and that you guys have a great time.**

**PhoenixTears: Do you have any advise?**

**Serendipity: About what? Oh how to show her that you like her?**

**PhoenixTears: yes please.**

**Serendipity: Ok well what have you done so far?**

**PhoenixTears; Ok, well I've started doing things I know she would approve of like doing my homework the day before it's due. And not fighting as much with certain people. I've also taken more of an interest in some of her hobbies.**

**Serendipity: Well those are all very good things to do. However have you tried telling her that you like her?**

**PhoenixTears: Well…. No…..**

**Serendipity: Well there's another idea. You could try and make her feel like there is no other person on earth that you would want to spend the day with. Keep in mind that you shouldn't go over board because then she may get the impression that you are crazy.**

**PhoenixTears: What about you? Who do you like?**

**Serendipity: OK well firstly you are the only one who is going to know this, all of my friends believe that I fancy no one. Ok, I also have a friend who I like dearly, but I would never presume to take the relationship beyond where it is because…. Well he has a lot going on at the moment.**

**PhoenixTears: I feel honored that you would tell me this. Oh She's emailed me back. I'll talk to you later maybe after dinner?**

**Serendipity: Of course, I hope all goes well. Good luck **

_**PhoenixTears signed off**_

_**Serendipity signed off**_

**? ?**

**  
That's it for this chapter I hope everyone liked it. Please review and give me your thoughts. I kinda know where I want to go from here but I want you the readers to really guide the story. So please answer these questions.**

**Do you want more?**

**Do you want some story that's not on the internet… I mean like a bit about harry and Hermione's trip over the weekend? Or do you want to find out about it through emails and conversations?**

**What can I improve?**

**Again I am so sorry about the wait! You wont believe what happened well I finished my exams and then I broke my arm so it's rather hard to type. If I get reviews I will update more quickly!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey I want you all to know that despite having a broken arm I'm sucking it up and pushing pain to the back of my head and trying to get the this chapter out a lot faster that the last one. So please review!**

**Disclaimer: Did you hear in the news that JK broke her arm? No? Really? Well then I guess that proves that I'm not her, because I totally have a broken arm! So I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4: Hogsmead Chat**

**HPotter's mail**

**HGrangerHogwarts.magic.**

**Harry, I would love to go to Hogsmead with you, but we both have that transfiguration essay due on Monday. Would you like to work on it together? No that does not mean me doing all the work then you copying! I actually mean working together. Are you interested?**

**reply**

**Hermione, I would love to work on the essay together. I'm not going to copy, and it's not just because you said that. I've decided to take more of an interest in my school work. So yes maybe if we get done early we can try to make it to the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer.**

**SENT **

**(next day)**

**Username: PhoenixTears**

**Password: Prongs**

**_HPotterHogwarts.magic has 1 new email:_**

**HGrangerHogwarts.magic**

**Harry Potter actually focusing on school work instead of flying? Inform the Prophet! Just joking. Would you like to meet around 11 tomorrow to work on the paper? Yeah, if we did finish early a butter beer sounds excellent. See you then.**

**_Welcome to the Interhouse chat room: Building interhouse relationships with the click of a mouse_**.

**Snape: I see you have nothing better to do than come and sit at a computer like a mindless drone. Don't insult people.**

**PhoenixTears: So you're the only one who is allowed to insult?**

**Snape: Do not talk to me like that you little prat.**

_**Serendipity has entered the chat:**_

**Snape: Welcome to this lovely chat room. Do not talk to me I'm just here as a favor to the headmaster. **

**Serendipity: Umm… Alright we'll leave. Phoenix?**

**PhoenixTears: Yes, well leave immediately for your sake Professor.**

**(For Snape's sake they enter a private chat) **

**Serendipity: Aren't people supposed to pick usernames that don't give away who they are?**

**PhoenixTears: Yeah, but consider who it is! **

**Serendipity: Point taken. So did she say yes?**

**PhoenixTears: Well sorta.**

**Serendipity: What do you mean sorta?**

**PhoenixTears: We're going to do something else. It doesn't matter what we do as long as we're together. **

**Serendipity: That's really sweet. What should we talk about?**

**PhoenixTears: Should we continue our game?**

**Serendipity: That sounds great. I'll start.**

**Serendipity: 6. What do you like most about your best friend?**

**PhoenixTears: You don't know who they are!**

**Serendipity: So. I'll get to know more about you by your answer.**

**PhoenixTears: Ok… Well, she is the most caring person I know. She stands up for every one of her beliefs and won't back down even when people say she's crazy. She stands by her friends even when she questions their motives. She is amazing!**

**Serendipity: A girl? Surprising! I can tell by the way you talk about her, that you would risk everything for her. It makes me wish my friends would feel the same way about me. **

**PhoenixTears: I would do anything for her. If your friends don't think that about you, their obviously crazy!**

**PhoenixTears: 7. If you could tell one person anything, who would it be and what would you tell them?**

**Serendipity: I would make sure that my best friend knew that I was there for him. Through it all I will always be there for him to talk too. **

**PhoenixTears: Would you mind if we stopped for a bit and just talked?**

**Serendipity: Sure. Do you have something in mind?**

**PhoenixTears: Kinda. I feel like I can talk to you even though I have never met you.**

**Serendipity: I know what you mean. Is there something you need to just unload? If so my ears are open.**

**PhoenixTears: I don't know where to begin! My friend, she is amazing. The problem is… well I haven't experienced much of this sort of thing. I guess what I'm wondering is how do you know something like this is real?**

**Serendipity: If you're asking, how to know you love this girl then you need to look at your relationship with her. **

**PhoenixTears: We've been best friends since first year.**

**Serendipity: That's not what I mean. What I mean is, look at how that relationship has changed. You said she would do anything for you. Would you do anything for her?**

**PhoenixTears: Oh… After last year I would do anything to keep her safe. Hell I've started to do my homework before the last minute to try and make her happy.**

**Serendipity: Then it seems to me that you already know your answer.**

**PhoenixTears: What if doesn't work out between us?**

**Serendipity: You can't let fear dictate what you do. If we lived our lives in fear we would never step out of our houses. The thing you need to remember is some people enter our lives destined to leave it. All we can do is hold on as tight as we can, and then learn from the experience making us a bit wiser for the next time. **

**PhoenixTears: Wow… I've never heard anyone say anything like that. How do you know this?**

**Serendipity: A wise old man told me this as he stared at the woman he loved. **

**PhoenixTears: It sounds like something Dumbledore would say to tell the truth.**

**Serendipity: Exactly. **

** 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed. You guys are amazing and if you update with suggestions. I may put them in the story so please review!**

**Hey I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I know it's shorter than the others. But I thought it was an ok place to leave it. Please please please review! If you don't then I won't know what you guys would like to see happen. I have major writers block so I need all the help I can get!**

**Kali**


	5. AN:

Hey all you readers. I'm sorry but this isn't a chapter. I have the biggest case of writers block I have ever had! I didn't even feel this blocked when I was trying to write my mid term paper. I would love it if some of you guys/girls would email me and HELP ME GET OUT of this hole!

Who ever gives me the best ideas will be given the title of co-author and will probably be receiving emails from me for help. So if anyone really likes this story and kind of knows where they personally would like to see this story go, here is your chance to give me your thoughts and they just might happen.

I know a lot of people don't answer these things but I'm afraid that if you don't this story will be stuck. My email is I'll be looking forward to your suggestions


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys like this chapter, please review at the end**

I don't own Harry potter!

** 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Username: PhoenixTears**

**Password: Prongs**

**_Welcome to the Interhouse chat room: Building interhouse relationships with the click of a mouse_**.

**Moony: Watcher Harry. Oh almost forgot follow the rules wolf man has created.**

**PhoenixTears: Umm… Tonks?**

**Moony: Yeppers. **

**PhoenixTears: Why are you at Hogwarts and on Professor Lupin's account?**

**Moony: Well you see, Remus had a very long night tutoring me. He was simply too tired to perform his duty of getting on her and watching you and serendipity. I took the liberty of taking over for him.**

**Phoenix: Ok… EWW! I didn't need to know that about you and my professor! **

**Moony: You asked.**

**Serendipity has entered the chat.**

**Moony: Welcome to the chat you always come too. Please follow the rules.**

**Serendipity: Yeah, I do seem to come in here a lot. Hello Phoenix, shall we go into a private conversation?**

**Moony: And leave me here all alone waiting and waiting and waiting?**

**Serendipity: I thought you said you could leave if no one was in the chat room?**

**Moony: I CAN LEAVE? Then by all means go into a private chat… it seems my tutoring session is about to begin.**

**PhoenixTears: We're leaving now!**

**(they enter private chat)**

**Serendipity: Was it just me or did the professor seem a bit off?**

**PhoenixTears: I don't know skipper what ever do you mean.**

**Serendipity: You watch Gilligan's Island?**

**PhoenixTears: Whenever I get the chance.**

**Serendipity: I love that show. The Professor was always my favorite.**

**PhoenixTears: I kind of always related to Gilligan. He was always a little bit different, but always came through when he needed too.**

**Serendipity: Yeah that's what I always thought of him. Hey isn't today your big date with your friend.**

**PhoenixTears: Yeah it is. I'm so nervous! I don't want to ruin the friendship.**

**Serendipity: Do you love her?**

**PhoenixTears: Wow… That's a difficult question to answer. Hey didn't we have this conversation last time?**

**Serendipity: Well obviously you need to be reminded of what I said. Answer the question please.**

**PhoenixTears: Fine. I don't know what love feels like. I do know that our friendship means more to me than anything else.**

**Serendipity: Well I can tell you what love is.**

**PhoenixTears: Would you mind telling me?**

**Serendipity: Love is simply friendship on fire. You see you can not ruin what you too have you can only improve it.**

**PhoenixTears: What if it doesn't work out?**

**Serendipity: Look at it this way. Love is just a fire. And a fire needs fuel, for example passion and lust. But to sustain a fire you need oxygen and relationships oxygen is friendship. You can throw as much wood on a fire constantly but without oxygen the fire dies.**

**PhoenixTears: Thank you. I better get going. I promise to tell you how it goes.**

** 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**(Harry's study date with Hermione)**

As Harry entered the Library he had to stop himself from going strait to the computers, like he had done so many times this year. Instead he wondered to the back of the library where Hermione's unofficial area was located.

"Harry, you came." She said in a somewhat surprised tone

"What did you think I was going to stand you up?" He said giving her his trademark grin.

He took a seat across from her. Seeing her take out her books and parchment, followed her example. With very little talking they began the grueling task of writing a 2 foot essay.

For the first time in Harry's life, the assignment seemed to come easy to him, and the time flew by. Pretty soon it was darkening out side, and Harry noticed that the lake was barely visible.

"Umm… Hermione you have some ink on your cheek." He mumbled reaching over to wipe it away with his thumb, but as he was saying it her head shot up, successfully poking her in the eye. "Oh bloody hell, Hermione I'm so sorry."

"Language, Harry. Really, I'm fine." She said while wiping away some tears.

"Here, use this." He said trying to smile while he handed her a handkerchief.

"Harry since when did you start carrying this around?"

"Remus gave it to me. He told me that my dad gave it to him to give to me. He said it's been in the Potter family since Gryffindor himself."

Surely enough when Hermione looked at the cloth she noticed a huge roaring lion that moved, and right beneath it were the initials **_G.G._** "Harry this is amazing."

"Well use it!" He said now fully smiling

While dabbing her eyes she started talking again, "so have you finished your essay?"

'That was his Hermione always back on topic… wait his Hermione where did that come from?' He thought.

"Yes I did, and yourself?"

"Almost……. Done……. There." She stated simply while setting her quill down. "It's pretty late, we should go back to the common room."

"Can we stay here for a bit?"

"Sure. Harry are you alright? You look kind of pale." She said moving over to the chair next too him.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something..." he paused waiting for her to give him a sign to continue. " Since school has started I've started feeling new feelings towards someone."

"Are you talking about a girl?" She asked very quickly. "Do you love her?" She said practically becoming frantic.

"Yes, I'm talking about a girl. As for do I love her? Love is a heavy word that should not be thrown around lightly."

"You didn't answer the question!" As she said this Harry thought he saw a flash of anger in her eyes.

"Hermione, I don't know what love is or feels like." At this he knew he saw a flash of sympathy go through her chocolate brown eyes.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I-" before she could go on he interrupted her.

"Stop, I don't need you to be sorry. I want you to understand how I feel about this girl. I feel like all I want to do is spend time with her. When I'm around her I feel like I can be me… just Harry… not the Boy-who-lived."

"Harry… You know you can just be Harry around me." She said looking down at her shoes.

"That's what I just said."

"What are you talking about?" she said with a look that clearly said 'umm, explain'.

"Merlin, Hermione you're supposed to be smart. I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU!" The last part he screamed and earned himself a glare from Madam Prince.

"What?"

"Today I learned what love really is. Love is friendship on fire. Wh-" Now it was her turn to interrupt him.

"What did you just say?" She said looking shocked

"I love you?" He said completely confused.

"No, the Part about friendship on fire, where did you hear that?"

"A friend told me today." He said still as confused as ever.

She continued to look at him, however her face showed surprise.

"Phoenix?"

**The End**

** 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Well it's over. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. If you didn't you're free to take this plot and try and do better. **

**Please please please review I need some feed back! **

**Thank you all for being such great readers!**


End file.
